Companies and individuals seeking to reduce the expense and overhead associated with maintaining their own computing resources have turned instead to purchasing remote computing services, such as remote program execution over multiple virtual machine instances and remote data storage, offered by computing resource service providers to customers. Such remote computing services are often configurable and scalable to meet various computing needs of the customers of the computing resource service provider. However, such customers may be performing frequent changes and updates to their virtual machine instances, and, especially for businesses running large numbers of virtual machine instances with limited information technology staff, it can be challenging for customers to issue changes and run one-off commands on each server instance. Furthermore, it is difficult to apply fine-grained control over what operations various users of the virtual machine instances are able to execute.